Treasure Planet: The Intergalactic Chase
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jim has been at the academy for some time and when a certain decorated captain comes, Jim hopes to learn from him, but little does anyone know, there are ghosts from Jim's past that have come back. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns her OCs in this story. :) **

**Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. :)**

* * *

**Treasure Planet: The Intergalactic Chase**

Treasure. Pirates. Adventures. Jim sure was starting to miss the old days as his eyes soared through the clouds. Now that Jim had been in the academy for a few days now, he could only watch as the stars shot across the sky as he sat in the room with the other students.

"This is like a dream," he said to himself. He went from a delinquent to an actual cadet at the academy and he was beyond excited. Now, he just needed to make a name for himself. He wanted to be known as the best cadet in the entire academy. Especially since Captain Amelia herself put in a good word for him.

"Now…where do I start?" He thought. After all, he had a small reputation already as the one who found Captain Flint's Treasure. He was just happy his friends were there to help him too. Captain Amelia and her husband, Dr. Doppler, would also visit from time to time. He still had Morph and B.E.N., now called BEN, to keep him company too. BEN worked as one of the engineers in the academy!

"How's it goin, BEN?" he asked, now passing by.

"Okay, I guess. It's a lot of work that's for sure," the robot said.

Jim chuckled, now seeing another cadet passing by. She was cadet Claire. She was also a cat-like hybrid like Captain Amelia, but her features made her look very different! She had yellow eyes, black skin, long black hair, and a back puffy tail. If anything, she was somewhat feared due to her appearance. The other cat-hybrids looked different from her; she was definitely the oddball. She wasn't popular because of her abilities; she was popular because she was feared. "Whoa…here comes Claire."

"Claire?! The most popular girl in the academy?! You should keep your distance from her!" BEN said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Jim chuckled.

"She's the academy cadet president. She helps the teachers run the academy smoothly, but also to let them know our points of view too. She's great," BEN said, getting a dreamy look.

"So why should I keep my distance? She sounds like an opportunity," Jim teased.

"Because she's known to be 'no nonsense.' She likes to just cha cha cha all the way to her dorm room and dance to the classrooms, ya know?!" BEN said. Jim looked at him in a confused way.

"What on Earth was that?!" Jim said, now chuckling as Morph flew out of his pocket.

"What I mean is that she likes to work more than date, okay Jimmy!" BEN said.

"Aww c'mon…everyone wants to be loved," Jim smiled, now walking up to her as she was passing by with her trio. "Hey, Claire."

"Cadet Hawkins. Greetings," she responded, now placing her hand out. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Uh, thanks. So uh how are you doing Claire?" He smiled warmly.

"I am well, Jim. And I trust you are as well. Now you must excuse me; I must get to class. This week is going to be the most important in the history of the academy!" She said.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"This week Captain Claude is coming!" Claire said in glee. Jim's mouth fell open and he felt like he was gonna pass out! Captain Claude was very well known among the captain world! Everyone wanted to train under him and learn from him. He was captain of so many fleets that it would make your head spin; even better? He was a cousin of Captain Amelia.

"He-He's coming here?!" Jim asked, now sweating!

"Yes! He's coming this afternoon!" Claire said, now turning and walking off. "Better hurry!" She called over her shoulder. "He's going to be looking for the very best!"

"Best for what?" Jim asked, now thoroughly confused.

"He's choosing a few from here to train with him on one of his actual fleet ships! He is going to train the group for a whole week. But…," she paused.

"But what?" Jim asked.

"You have to be chosen. We all have to pass a series of written and physical tests of strength, agility, and expertise to be picked," She said, now looking stern. "Everyone is a threat."

"Threat?" Jim asked.

"Jim, everyone wants a chance to train with Captain Claude. He's the best there is besides others like Captain Amelia!" Claire said, now exasperated with Jim's lack of knowledge.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Jim said, now putting his hands up in defense.

Jim's gulp got caught right in the middle of his throat. There was going to be one of the greatest captain's in history coming to the academy! As Jim was trying to find his words, BEN came up to him with a grin.

"You okay, Jimmy?" He asked, but yelped as Jim grabbed his shoulders.

"Yes! We gotta see Captain Claude! I gotta see what all this is about!" He said, now turning and seeing a large crowd heading towards the conference room.

"Well ya better hurry before we are run over!" BEN said, now running and trying to stay ahead of all of the students. Jim nodded and ran after him! And boy it wasn't easy! Both had to push and shove their way through to get in the front of the audience!

"I-I can't breathe!" BEN gasped, now trying to squeeze from between two large cadet boys.

"You don't even have lungs so what are you talking about?" Jim said, now shoving another kid off him.

But everyone went silent as the announcer walked to the front and nodded for everyone to be silent!

"Greetings students and welcome to Arrow Academy. It is with great pleasure that I present to you our guest for today…Captain Claude." The announcer called. Jim's eyes widened as the large velvet curtain moved back and the large cat-like captain came forward. He looked almost like a walking Siberian-Tiger, but with slightly more pointed ears. The whole room went into an uproar and Jim was almost knocked on his behind as the large being took a slight bow.

"H-He's even bigger in person!" Jim said in awe.

"Duh! He's a captain, for Heaven's sake," BEN said with a roll of his robotic eyes. Morph was just smiling, happy that Jim was enjoying himself. But Jim was shaken from his thoughts as the announcer had a tough time quieting the room!

"Alright, alright! Enough! Calm down! QUIET!" He screamed into the microphone. After at least fifteen minutes, the room went silent again and the large beast walked to the microphone as the announcer stood back.

"Greetings students of the Academy. I am pleased at your welcome and I look forward to your performance on the challenges that will be presented," Captain Claude replied, now giving a small smile. Jim smiled hugely as he saw the great beast stand back and watch the announcer walk forward.

"I'm gonna win this," he heard another boy whisper to someone else.

"No, I am," another whispered.

"Jim, you're gonna have a lot of competition," BEN whispered.

"It doesn't matter. We're gonna make it!" Jim said, now seeing the announcer pull out his long list.

"Students! This assignment is going to be one in a lifetime. This is the second year that Captain Claude has agreed to train you all in space for a whole week! Now then, you may return to your quarters and await further instruction on the proceedings," the announcer said. Jim could only sigh; he wanted nothing more than to be chosen, but he knew it would take a lot of hard work. As he made his way back to his room, he saw Captain Claude and the other officials talking. Maybe be he could somehow get him to talk to him? Just a quick 'hi' maybe?

"I wanna talk to him myself," Jim said.

"HUH?! Now?!" BEN exclaimed.

"Yeah now, ya dummy!" Jim said without heat. "I want to talk to him about the training and what it's like to be a captain, like him and Amelia," Jim said, now moving aside and waiting for the other students to leave. But he watched in agony as they were getting ready to leave!

"Well, that's that, I guess," BEN said as Morph nodded in agreement.

"No! I wanna talk to him now!" Jim said, now climbing up a large curtain that was covering a nearby window!

"GAH! Jim, no!" BEN pleaded, now seeing Jim trying to swing like Tarzan to the next curtain until he got to the platform! The students, hearing the commotion, turned and laughed as they saw Jim making a spectacle of himself! It was now loud enough to get the officials' attention. As they turned and saw Jim, the announcer was furious!

"YOU! You get off of there! How dare you?! That is academy property!" the announcer shouted as loud as he could!

"Is this how most students act when they are in need of your attention?" Captain Claude asked, now arching an eyebrow at the swinging student.

"NO! No I assure you, we don't do things like GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The announcer shouted as Jim grabbed onto one more curtain. But alas, it was not meant to be. The curtain tore and sent Jim flying! The curtain landed on the other officials, blinding them, and Jim could have snapped his neck if Claude hadn't leapt up and grabbed him! Claude then grabbed a curtain as well to keep from falling! Jim turned and saw the captain looking at him seriously. Oh great! Now the first impression was of him being a hoodlum!

"You need to be more careful, young cadet; you could have been seriously injured. Perhaps killed," Claude replied, now putting him on his own two feet.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain Claude! I didn't mean any harm I promise! I just wanted to meet you!" Jim said. But the whole room was still snapping pictures and talking about Jim being a complete imbecile! Jim's face was now red as he hung his head in embarrassment.

Claude could sense the tension and was about to reply when the announcer grabbed Jim's arm and tugged him harshly off the stage!  
"You sir are confined to your quarters! Now MOVE!" He roared, now dragging the young cadet to his quarters. Jim didn't even look at Captain Claude, fearing a look of disapproval.

"Great…perfect…", Jim muttered angrily, now being sent to his quarters. This was not becoming the greatest experience after all.

* * *

_The next day…_

Jim and the others stood at attention as the announcer once more gave them their assignments.

"You must pass the written exam to demonstrate your proficiency at running a well-oiled ship. You have one hour. After this, it will be the physical task," the announcer said, now motioning for everyone to sit and get their pencils ready. As Jim sat down, he noticed Claire a few others positioning themselves, ready to give it their all. But the moment they were told to start, Jim froze! He knew barely any of the questions on the paper!

"Drat!" he said angrily to himself. But he had no choice; he had to try! As BEN and Morph watched, they knew that Jim was in a tight spot.  
And boy were they right. Jim knew that he probably didn't pass, but he wasn't giving up. He was going to give the physical exam everything he had. He wasn't going to give up the chance to train with one of the greatest captains in history.

Once the written portion was done, Jim ran and changed into his training clothes. He met the other cadets on the field and learned about what the trials were. Considering he had already been through craziness in space before, he knew that it should be easy.

And it was! He jumped over barrels, aimed perfectly for targets, crawled flawlessly through hole after hole and finished as one of the first!

"YES!" He shouted as he crossed the finish line! His lungs were burning and his eyes were stinging due to his sweat, but he knew he did it!

"JIMMY YOU DID IT! You'll be able to make it for sure now!" BEN danced, now twirling around in glee.

"I hope so, BEN! I really hope so," Jim said, now seeing the captain leaning over the edge of the balcony and watching the cadets work. He knew he had to win; he just had to!

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Jim and the others waited impatiently for the announcer to gather the results. They knew that he would be giving the list of who would be going on the training regimen!

"I have to be picked! I just have to!" Jim thought, now clenching his fists. It seemed like forever for the announcer to finally get to the 'H's in the name list!

"Corey Handson, Cherry Hallery, Benny Hafensy, Devon Hafurst, Julie Hawly, Felix Heckelbush, Candy Gather, Sera Gatry, " the announcer continued. BEN's eyes widened in shock; as fast as the 'H's came, they were gone. He looked over at Jim, who was looking at the floor. BEN couldn't even see his eyes.

"Jim?" He asked quietly.

No response.

"Jimmy?"

Nothing.

"Jimmy, please say something buddy," BEN pleaded gently. But after a moment, Jim rose his head and looked at BEN in a frustrated manner.

"I should've known. I should've known I couldn't do it; no matter what academy I ever go to, I will be nothin but a street rat," Jim said lowly, now turning and walking out briskly. BEN wanted to follow, but he knew he shouldn't; Jim needed some time alone.

Meanwhile, outside…

Jim angrily kicked some rocks as he walked past the fleet ship the others would be taking that weekend for the training.

"There will be other trips," he thought to himself, but he still felt down. He didn't want a future trip; he wanted to go on this one! He then rolled his eyes and turned away. "Whatever."

As he walked away, he didn't notice that someone was watching from the shadows. Someone that had no idea Jim would be attending THAT academy at THAT same moment.

"J-Jim? Is that Jim?!" The voice said.

"Who's Jim?" Another voice asked.

"I'll tell ye later," the voice replied, but then it sighed. "This ain't good. I don't know if he gonna be on that ship."

"And if he is?" The second voice answered. "It shouldn't ruin anything; we need that ship!"

"Yes, I know! The one from Captain's Claude's fleet! I know…but things may be different if Jim is here," the voice replied.

"Why? You still haven't said what's so special about the boy!" The other voice replied, now getting agitated.

"Let's just say me and th' boy have a….history," the voice chuckled. "Not ta worry; if he helped me once; he'll help me again."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Captain Claude was walking down the hallway and smiling a tiny smile as he saw the cadets getting prepared for the journey. He then noticed that Jim was walking past, looking downtrodden. Using his great eyesight, he also noticed a small tear running down his face. But what made things worse was that Jim accidentally bumped into the large being's chest and fell on his backside.

"GAH!" Jim said, now looking up. His eyes widened in horror as Captain Claude and the others were looking down at him. They all wore serious expressions, but Claude's changed into a softer expression when he saw the evidence of the small tear.

"Are you well, young cadet?" Claude asked, now extending a large clawed hand to help him up. But Jim only looked away in complete terror and jumped to his feet and took off. This left Claude and the others looking confused. Claude then leaned over to a nearby official. "Isn't that the same young cadet from earlier?"

"Yes, Sir. He is indeed causing more trouble than he's worth!" The official huffed.

"What is his name?" Claude asked.

"I am not sure. Just a nobody I'm sure," the official chuckled as they began to walk. But that comment made Claude's eyes sharpen and his jaw tighten. He then stopped and the officials gulped in his large shadow.

"No student is a 'nobody;' they cannot be captains if not given the opportunity," Claude said with authority.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Sir," the official said, now shuddering under Claude's gaze.  
Claude nodded and walked ahead. He may have been strong and emotionless, but he did not like when officials spoke rashly of students. What he did not know was that Jim was listening from behind a wall and that made him have a glimmer of hope; perhaps Captain Claude did not hate him after all.

* * *

**And to the stars we go! This is my first Treasure Planet Story! We shall see where it takes us!**

**To guestsurprise: Looks good so far! And from the sounds of it, Silver is back too! :) You know, despite being a pirate and trying to take over Amelia's ship, Silver was like the father Jim needed. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The day came and the cadets excitedly climbed onto the ship and were ready to take off. Jim pretended that he didn't care, but Captain Claude watched him from the upper deck.

"Is he not coming?" He asked a nearby officer.

"No, he didn't make the cut," the officer replied back. Captain Claude nodded, but also sniffed the air in somewhat concern.

"There is a strange feeling in the air today," Claude replied, now sniffing the air more.

"Captain? Is everything alright?" The officer asked.

"I do not know. I am sure we will see as we…,"

But before he could finish his sentence, there was a shout of ambush!

"GET THEM!" A voice screamed. Everyone spun around and saw a group of pirates grab the helm and quickly yank the ship from the loading deck and into the flying port!

"WHAT IS THE MEAING OF THIS?!" Captain Claude thundered, now punching a nearby pirate. He couldn't even get the words out because he knew this was beyond odd! No pirates were desperate enough to attack a ship that hadn't even left the dock yet!

But these pirates were desperate. If anything, this was their only way to get away before being caught once more.

Jim, hearing the commotion, turned around and he gasped as he saw the crew and ship fighting off the nearby pirates.

"No!" He gasped, now grabbing BEN and Morph! "Guys, hurry; the ship's in trouble!"

But as he ran towards the ship, he noticed a figure that looked very familiar. Someone that he used to know!

"No…it can't be!" Jim said, his blue eyes widening.

"What is it, Jimmy?" BEN asked, now trying to keep up with him.

"He's back…," Jim said, now running even faster. BEN was about to ask who until he saw a large cyborg pirate raise a large pirate flag.

"WHAT?! It's…it's…," he gasped.

"Silver." Jim said, now running up the plank right before they snatched it off the dock. He grabbed BEN's mechanical hand to keep him from falling into space and Morph flew next to them. The plan? Figure out what Long John Silver was up to!

As Jim snuck up the deck, his eyes widened as he saw Claude kicking pirates into submission and his sword play was amazing!

"Get the cadets off this ship now!" Claude roared, now pointing to the escape pods below!

"We won't leave you, Sir!" Another sailor said.

"I said GO!" Claude roared out again, now turning with a snarl. The sailors sadly did what they were told and made sure all of the cadets were off the ship and to safety. They knew their captain was preparing to sacrifice himself if need be.

Jim's eyes widened as he saw Claude fighting against the pirates and one was sneaking up behind him with a gun.

"CAPTAIN! DUCK!" Jim yelled, now jumping out of his hiding spot and kicking the pirate into some nearby barrels. Claude looked at him in shock and then threw a nearby pirate into a pole.

"Young one, you need to be off this ship!" Claude demanded.

"Not without you!" Jim said, now getting into a defensive stance. But as he and the captain stood back to back, Jim felt something grab him and pull him into a strong chest! The chest appeared metal as well!

"GET OFF ME!" Jim bellowed, now struggling hard.

"Now, now…just settle down," a reassuring voice said. "Didn't expect to see ye again, that's for sure."

Jim froze and he slowly turned and saw Long John Silver looking at him over his shoulder. He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a roar in anger! His head whirled back around and he saw Claude being chained by seven pirates; it took seven to keep him down!

"NO! LET HIM GO!" Jim demanded.

"Now stop struggling, Jim! We have plans for that captain!" Silver cooed in his ear.

"No! Silver, please! He's one of the greatest captains!" Jim said. At that moment, Silver put his hand up and that made the pirates pause. Claude angrily squirmed as his arms were chained behind his back and his eyes widened as Silver had Jim stand next to him.

"Men…this be Jim! He's the one who found Flint's treasure," Silver called out. Claude's eyes widened a bit more; even he knew of the young man who found Flint's treasure.

"You? That youth was you?" Claude asked quietly, making Jim look at him. Jim then squared his shoulders.

"Yeah. So I'm not the dumb youth that everyone in the academy thinks I am," Jim said. Claude's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Jim, no one thought that." Claude responded, now trying to make eye contact. Silver laughed and then pulled out a sword; he then handed it to Jim!

"Here, Jimmy. If the captain don't tell us what we want to know then you have the opportunity to kill 'im." Silver smirked. Jim's eyes widened in horror; he didn't want to kill anyone!

"Whoa, whoa…I can't kill anyone!" Jim said.

"Well ye won't have to if the captain tells us what we need to know," Silver said, now approaching the bound cat-like being. Claude let out a snarl that scared everyone but Silver didn't even move.

"Now now Mr. Kitty…just tell me how to pilot your ship and you can leave," Silver said.

"As if I would help a miscreant like you," Claude growled.

"You have three chances! I'm gonna make you pay if you don't tell me soon!" Silver said, now grabbing Claude by the front of his shirt, but the captain only smirked.

"What is the matter pirate? Impatient?" Claude said in confidence.

"Why you!" Silver yelled, now smacking Claude hard against the jaw and sending him into a wall! Jim immediately ran and got in front of Claude!

"Silver, stop! You can't just kill him!" Jim said in shock.

"Now Jim, what's gotten into ye! You have always been on my side! We are on to something big and we need him to cooperate!" Silver argued.

"But I won't help with any killing!" Jim said back. Now feeling even more heated and impatient, Silver grabbed Jim by his arm.

"Now you listen to me. You are going to help me and that's that! Maybe some time in ye dungeon will help! Lock them up!" Silver ordered, now seeing the pirates grab both Claude and Jim and take them down to the dungeon below deck. But once they were gone, he frowned.

"I don't want to hurt th' boy…but I need him to understand why we need to do this," Silver said, now turning away to speak with the other pirates.

* * *

_Below deck…_

"Jim? That is your name, isn't it?" A deep voice cooed from the darkness. Jim was chained to a nearby wall and just looked the other way. "Jim, we need to talk."

"About what? About how much I mess up at the academy?" Jim said angrily.

"Listen Jim…," Claude started.

"No, I can't listen! The only reason you recognize me is because I did something great. You probably wouldn't have even given me a second thought if you didn't find out about my history!" Jim said, now looking at him angrily.

"That is not true!" Claude growled.

"Yes, it is!" Jim said.

"Jim, you stop this unnecessary rambling. I did want to know about you even before I knew you," Claude answered.

"Yeah sure," Jim said, now looking away.

"Jim Hawkins…you turn and face me now; that is an order," Claude said in a low and firm voice, making Jim pause in shock. As he slowly turned, he saw Claude gently get on his knees and approach him. Once his chain wouldn't allow him to go any further, he looked at Jim with compassion. "Jim…,"

"Yes, Sir?" Jim asked.

"You are more than what you've done and what you've accomplished. I am proud of your accomplishments, but you are a young man who deserves a chance." Claude said. "And furthermore, I am willing to give you that chance."

"How?" Jim asked.

"Help me to regain control of this ship; if we regain control, we can make sure the other cadets and the other planets are safe," Claude said. "I want you to prove what you're made of; were you simply the scoundrel that helped find Flint's treasure or are you a real cadet who puts others' safety before himself?"

Jim gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I'm ready, Sir. To prove myself."

"Perfect. Now we just have to get out of these chains," Claude said, now unsheathing a claw. "Once I get free, I will release you."

"And what about getting the entire ship to turn around?" Jim asked.

"I believe your comrades are the answer," Claude said, now motioning to Morph and BEN who were hiding by the potatoes in the corner. "I saw them board with you and ordered them to hide when we were ambushed. And my badge has a homing device so the intergalactic forces will be following us soon."

"You guys were there the whole time?!" Jim said, now embarrassed that they heard his outburst.

"Yeah. And Jimmy, it's alright. We're here for ya, buddy," BEN said, now hugging him around the shoulders and Morph cuddled into his cheek. Claude chuckled and then got a devious smile.

"Alright…we need to plan. You two will be a distraction while Jim and I go after the leader and the others. We must get control before they reach a transport system," Claude said. The others nodded and listened to the captain as he whispered the plan to them. But after a minute, Jim was concerned.

"Claude…Silver won't be destroyed, will he? He is a pirate, but he did save my life before," Jim said lowly.

"Jim….I can't promise what will happen to him. He is still breaking the law. However, I will see what leniency he will receive from the courts," Claude replied, now seeing the sadness in Jim's eyes. But they paused as the ship landed. The pirates were having a blast on a new planet and drinking their favorite drinks and food! But to Jim's horror, they were going to come downstairs!

"We need entertainment! Bring out the boy!" A pirate yelled.

"Yeah let's get him!" Another said. As they stormed downstairs, Jim gave them an angry glare as they reached for him. But Claude immediately roared and wouldn't let them get close to him.

"Back away, you filthy rats," Claude hissed. "If you need entertainment, take me."

"Claude…don't!" Jim whispered in fear, but Claude only looked at him.

"Do not be concerned; focus on the plan," Claude whispered back, now letting them unchain him and drag him up the stairs! As they brought up the captain, Silver used his eye to look into the far distance. He frowned because he knew the intergalactic forces were not far away! The chase was on to stop them! But that could wait; it was time for entertainment.

"Don't worry, Jim; we will keep an eye on him," BEN whispered to Jim, now secretly following them. Jim nodded, but was concerned. He was caught in between two worlds. Helping Silver or helping Claude. The question was…which one?!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Oh dear! What will happen next?! 0.0**

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Jim watched in horror as they drug the captain downstairs after many hours of entertainment. Jack saw that he had many scratches and scars and he looked exhausted.

"W-What happened?" Jim asked, now trying to ease over as far as his chains would go.

"I am well, Jim; do not be concerned," he said, now aching a bit.

"It was awful, Jim!" BEN said, now stumbling down the stairs, but trying to be careful. "They hit him and they kicked him! It's awful!"

"Those creeps! I hope they pay for this," Jim growled out.

"What do we need to do?" BEN asked as Morph was trying to make sure the captain was okay.

"We need to…," Claude paused as his ears perked up. "Hold…someone is coming."

And he was right. After a few minutes, he paused and Silver came downstairs and he had a serious look on his face.

"Silver? What are…," Jim's mouth dropped open because he realized what Silver was doing. He was unlocking their chains.

"Now look here…ye and ye spies need to get out of here," Silver said, motioning to BEN who was hiding behind a barrel. He then gave Morph a sad, but happy grin. "Missed ya, Morphy."

Morph nodded by flying over and nuzzling against Silver's cheek. The cyborg gave him a gentle nuzzle back but then turned serious.

"Go when it's late and th' crew is sleep," Silver said, now unlocking the last chain.

"Why are you helping us?" Claude asked, not losing eye contact with the pirate captain.

"Because ye have Jim in here! Jim could get hurt with them upstairs! I don't wanna risk it and I found out how to fly this ship so I no longer need ye help," Long John Silver said.

"But what about the police force? They'll be after you and I'm sure they are on their way," Jim said.

"I know, Jimbo, but the treasure that we need is way on the opposite side of the galaxy and we will just have to take that risk," Silver said.

"Listen. If you halt this now, I can guarantee leniency from the courts," Claude said, now standing and massaging his wrists as the chains fell off.

"I can't do that, cap'en. Just take care of Jim. Since he likes ya so much, ye may be the one that helps him through this," Silver said. His ear began to perk up and then he looked into the distance.

"They are coming. You all will need to leave out as soon as possible," he said, now looking into the distance.

"Silver, you could be killed," Jim said, now walking over to the large being. Silver gave him a sad smile.

"Jim…this fortune is important. You know that. Be good boy," Silver said, now looking at Claude. "Take care of Jimbo. He's already lightin' up the stars."

And with that, the large cyborg turned and walked up the stairs and went back to his crew. Jim turned to Claude, who knew what Jim was feeling.

"It will be fine. We will make our escape tonight." Claude replied.

But if only it was that easy.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Claude and Jim slowly walked upstairs and began to look around. Claude was very alert and ready to protect Jim and his friends at all costs.

"Now what do we do?" Jim asked.

"Head to the escape pods." Claude said, now pointing to a nearby one. "I know that the guards of the city have already begun to chase this ship and it is only a matter of time."

"I don't want Silver to be killed," Jim said in concern.

"I know that, Jim, but we need to make sure we survive this first," Claude said, now leading them towards the escape pods. As they slowly tip-toed across the deck, BEN and Morph followed behind them. But as they continued to walk, BEN tripped over a rusty bucket and mop, thus alerting the pirates.

"ESCAPE!" A pirate shouted, now sleepily shouting to the others and waking them up.

"Run for it," Claude said, now shoving them to run faster. You didn't have to tell BEN or the others that; they took off for their lives. Silver watched them worriedly, but tried to hide his concern from the other pirates. Jim kicked a nearby pirate in the face and managed to shove another from the door of the escape pod. But he froze.

"I don't wanna leave Silver," He thought to himself, now turning and facing the pirate.

"Jim! Stop stalling!" Claude bellowed.

"But…," Jim said, now seeing Silver give him a saddened look.

"Run for it, Jimbo…go!" Silver mouthed to him. Jim then sadly nodded back.

"Alright Silver…I GAH!" Jim shouted as Claude roughly pushed him into the pod and shut it tight with BEN and Morph already inside. Claude quickly pressed the controls and began to get the ship powered up. Jim could see the slight scowl he gave him and then turned to keep the rampaging pirates off the ship.

"Come on…work," Claude hissed as the escape pod began to malfunction.

"WE'RE DEAD!" BEN said in horror.

"Not yet we're not," Claude growled, now quickly steering the ship backwards. After a few seconds, the pod began to fly into space, with the ship in tow!

"We need to hurry…Silver can only keep up the 'chase' act for so long," BEN said. But then he stopped as the tension in the pod began to increase between Jim and Claude. After a few moments, Jim couldn't stand the silence and turned to the large commander.

"Claude, listen…,"

"No, you listen!" Claude demanded, now looking at Jim with angry eyes. "You need to make a decision right now…,"

"What?!" Jim asked.

"You know what I mean!" Claude thundered. "You froze back there!"

"I didn't mean to freeze!" Jim said. "I just….I DUNNO!"

"Listen to me! Silver is a criminal; we are being hunted through space and he is after us. He is going to be brought to trial when all of this is over. Jim, you need to make a decision on who's side you are going to be on," Claude said, now looking at him.

"What do you mean? I'm on your side," Jim said.

"Are you?" Claude asked, now looking at him seriously.

"Yes, I am," Jim said, now getting tensed up and frustrated.

"You said that you did care for Silver and I realize that. He obviously cares for you too. But you still need to decide who you are going to be for. I need to know if you are a cadet or pirate," Claude said seriously.

"I already told you who I am," Jim said angrily, now furrowing his brow.

"Then stop acting like a pirate! Your passion for that crook almost cost us our escape," Claude replied, now looking over his shoulder and his eyes were widening. The pirate ship was chasing them but much further in the distance, the city guards were chasing after them! It was definitely a wild chase!

As he turned back, he could see Jim was pondering what he said. Was he a real pirate or a cadet? Would he really help them over helping Silver? As Jim began to think more, he saw Claude give him a sympathetic look.

"Listen to me…we are almost to the jungle of the southern planet. We will stay there for the night," Claude said. Jim nodded and the others did as well.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The small ship landed roughly among some gravel and rocks, but they needed to conserve gas and power if they were to escape the pirates. This was the only place to hide and find nourishment for the night.

"I will hunt for some meat; you all can find wood to start a low fire for warmth. Remember, don't make the fire too high or else the pirates can see it," Claude said, not making eye contact with Jim. Jim could tell the captain was now unsure about him and he wanted to make it right. It was true that Claude was wise and he saw straight through Jim; he could tell that Jim's hesitance could have indeed cost them their lives if he hadn't acted quickly.

As the large captain took off his coat and shirt, he unsheathed his claws more and began to move silently through the jungle. There was only one gun on the ship and he wanted to save that for major emergencies. There was wild alien boar in those woods and he was going to get them some for the night. He knew that Jim was watching, but he decided not to say anything yet. As a boar walked out, Claude let out a roar and pounced on it like a feral cat! The boar fought and struggled, but Claude bit into its neck and kept a firm grip. Jim was in awe of the captain's ability, but as he walked a little closer, he was knocked down by other feral boars! They beat him down and began to try and destroy him because they thought he was a predator too!

"JIM!" Claude shouted, now releasing the weak boar and running at the others. They were soon outnumbered, but Claude threw Jim over his shoulder and helped him up a nearby tree as the frustrated boars tried to jump up. The good thing was they decided to get up and leave after a few minutes. Once they were gone, Claude looked over and saw Jim's side was a bit cut up from a boar's tusks. "Come…let us go and clean that."

"Naw, I'm fine. Sorry I messed up your hunt," Jim said, trying to get down. But he gasped as Claude grasped his shoulder.

"Not so fast…," Claude said, now making the teen turn and look at him. "You are coming to the spring over there and we will clean you up."

"But…,"

"No buts!" He said, now leading the way down the tree and leading him towards the spring. Jim sighed and once they were down the tree and in the spring up to their upper thighs, Claude turned to him. "Take off your shirt and let me see."

"I can clean my own wounds," Jim said, now looking away.

"Listen…Jim, I know scolded you earlier, but that doesn't mean I don't care," Claude said in a somewhat soft manner. "Now come."

Jim let out a frustrated sigh and eased further into the water after he took off his shirt. Once he entered into the water, Claude examined the wound and then began to use some nearby leaves and powder from his belt to sanitize the wound. Jim groaned in appreciation and that made Claude smile.

"Now relax, cadet…you're fine," Claude said lowly, now massaging his shoulders.

"I thought you didn't think I was cadet. But honestly…you're right. I was conflicted and I didn't do what I needed to do," Jim said, now looking at the sky and shuddering. The pirate ships were looking for them.

"Be calm; the pirates won't find us in this area right now; we just need to stay hidden until the armed forces come and help us escape," Claude replied.

"Yeah…," Jim said, now letting out a groan as the captain got a knot in his shoulder. He then chuckled as Jim let out a giggle; he hit a tickle spot near his neck.

"It appears the hero of the galaxy has a weak spot," Claude smirked.

"I do not," Jim smirked, now looking at him over his shoulder. Claude was acting more and more like a father to him. Now the question was what was going to happen now? The pirates were gaining and they now had to hide until this galaxy chase was almost over! "But Claude…,"

"Yes, Jim?" Came the deep voice in response.

"You're right. I need to make a decision; a real decision…am I gonna become a captain one day or am I going to be a pirate…?" Jim said in concern. Claude only nodded in understanding.

"Only you can make that decision, Jim…," Claude responded, now helping to clean Jim's wound. He then smirked as he got a weak spot near Jim's neck again. Jim could only laugh and try to get away; maybe a bit of laughter this evening wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **What now, guys? The Grand Finale is coming!**

**To guestsurprise: I think I speak for everyone when I say we can't wait to see. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
